


Une vie de château 2

by plume_94



Series: Une vie de château [2]
Category: Macaez
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Emmanuel le regarda d'un air triste. Ils avaient décidé qu'il devait rentrer au château, auprès de ses parents. Il était l'unique héritier du seigneur et lui seul pouvait changer le destin des paysans des terres du seigneur en devenant un jour seigneur à son tour. Mais il ne voulait pas quitter Damien. Le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs était devenu en moins de 24h la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Il essayait en ces derniers instants en sa compagnie de s'imprégner de son odeur, son toucher... Il essayait d'imprimer son visage, ses yeux, son sourire, ses fossettes dans son esprit.





	Une vie de château 2

**Author's Note:**

> Finalement, deuxième partie de Une vie de château...

Emmanuel serra plus fort la main de Damien et se retourna pour le regarder. Le garçon a ses côtés regardait droit devant lui, là où le château prenait toute son ampleur et se dégageait de la végétation. Il avait un air paisible mais Emmanuel sentait qu'il tremblait légèrement. Il le tira doucement vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa à la tempe puis se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux :  
« Tu es sûr ? »  
L'autre garçon soupira :  
« Oui, tu dois rentrer. C'est à toi et à toi seul de changer la vie des paysans. »  
Emmanuel le regarda d'un air triste. Ils avaient décidé qu'il devait rentrer au château, auprès de ses parents. Il était l'unique héritier du seigneur et lui seul pouvait changer le destin des paysans des terres du seigneur en devenant un jour seigneur à son tour. Mais il ne voulait pas quitter Damien. Le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs était devenu en moins de 24h la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Il essayait en ces derniers instants en sa compagnie de s'imprégner de son odeur, son toucher... Il essayait d'imprimer son visage, ses yeux, son sourire, ses fossettes dans son esprit.  
Damien fit un sourire forcé :  
« Tu ne m'oublieras pas, hein ? »  
Emmanuel prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge mais il se força à sourire pour paraître confiant.  
« Bien sûr que non, comment tu veux que je t'oublies ! Et on se reverra bientôt, tu verras ! »  
Damien baissa les yeux au sol et Emmanuel s'aperçut qu'il avait les larmes au yeux.  
« Hey, regarde moi. »  
Damien releva la tête et Emmanuel l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Comme une promesse qu'il allait lui revenir un jour.

Puis, lentement, leurs mains se détachèrent. Damien esquissa un timide sourire et Emmanuel prit une profonde inspiration :  
« Si un jour tu te sens seul ou triste, regarde la lune. Regarde la lune et dis toi que je la regarde aussi, de l'autre côté de la muraille, et que je pense à toi. »  
Damien hocha la tête doucement et Emmanuel commença à s'éloigner en direction du château.

Emmanuel était allongé sur son lit. Son père n'avait rien dit sur sa disparition. A se demander s'il avait au moins remarqué son absence. Sa mère avait trempé sa chemise de ses pleurs. A l'entendre, elle croyait déjà qu'il était mort, sans même envoyer quelqu'un à sa recherche. Il se sentait bizarre d'être revenu. Il était de retour là où il avait toujours vécu et pourtant il ne se sentait pas chez lui. Il lui manquait deux yeux marrons et une petite fossette... Il soupira soudain et se leva. Il se dirigea en direction de la fenêtre et regarda la lune qui était entière ce soir là. Il avait inventé cette histoire de lune pour réconforter Damien mais en ce moment, c'est lui qui en avait besoin. Devant la clarté de la lune, il se demanda ce qu'était en train de faire Damien à ce même moment. Est-ce qu'il avait froid ? Faim ? Est-ce qu'il pensait à lui ? Dans tout les cas, il lui avait fait une promesse. Celle de devenir le seigneur que son père n'avait jamais su être et d'apaiser les souffrances des paysans. Et il tiendrait cette promesse. Dès le lendemain il commencerait à s'entraîner pour le combat.

Un an s'écoula lentement. Emmanuel s'entraînait tous les jours au combat. Il devenait de jour en jour le meilleur du château. Bien sûr, au départ, les enfants des chevaliers faisaient exprès de perdre contre lui, pour ne pas mettre le seigneur en colère. Mais maintenant, Emmanuel voyait que ceux-ci avaient vraiment du mal à contrer ses attaques ou à percer ses défenses. Les fils des chevaliers étaient forts et constitueraient son armée. Ils étaient bien entraînés. Il en était fier même s'il espérait ne jamais avoir à leur dire de se mettre en tenue de combat pour protéger le château. 

Chaque semaine, il suivait son père à la chasse. Celui-ci avait enfin cédé lorsqu'il avait vu que son fils avait envie de devenir un bon seigneur. Dès que son père l'avait surpris à l'entraînement, il lui avait donné une grande tape dans le dos et lui avait dit qu'à partir de maintenant il allait s'entraîner à la chasse à ses côtés. Emmanuel en avait grande envie car d'un côté cela lui permettait de sortir du château, mais en même temps la seule pensée de tuer pour le plaisir lui retournait l'estomac. Il devait se concentrer et se dire que c'était afin de devenir le meilleur seigneur et de protéger son peuple qu'il était obligé de passer par là. 

En grandissant, il arrivait à disparaître quelques heures pendant la chasse pour amener les animaux qu'il avait tué aux paysans des alentours. Les terres de son père n'étaient pas bien grandes quoique fertiles et en quelques mois il avait rendu visite à tous les habitants de ces terres. La première fois qu'ils l'avaient rencontré, il avait vu leur regard de méfiance. Ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance et il comprenait bien pourquoi. Cependant, après une année, lorsque les paysans le voyait apparaître au bout du chemin, ils délaissaient ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour aller à sa rencontre. Ils lui faisaient de grands signes de bras pour montrer à quel point ils étaient content que le prince vienne les voir. Emmanuel voyait leur estime augmenter de jour en jour pour lui et ils lui avait confié qu'ils avaient hâte qu'il devienne seigneur à la place de son père. Ils lui disait qu'il en ferait un très bon, s'il continuait à être le même qu'il connaissait et qu'ils feraient tout leur possible pour rendre service à un seigneur comme lui. 

Tous ces mots le rendait heureux. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il rendait visite à une des familles de paysans, il leur demandait s'ils avaient vu Damien. Mais personne ne connaissait le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il se demandait presque s'il ne l'avait pas inventé. Pourtant il savait que c'était impossible. Parce qu'on n'invente pas un sentiment comme celui là. Il avait peur que celui-ci meure de faim au fin fond de la forêt. Alors il s'était mis à passer des matinées et des après-midis entières à crier son nom dans la forêt, à travers les grands arbres. Il ne lui avait jamais répondu. 

Un jour, il déposa un animal mort au pied de l'arbre où il avait rencontré Damien. Il laissa un mot écrit sur une feuille de parchemin où il expliquait qu'il lui manquait, que ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son visage et qu'il lui donnait cet animal qu'il avait chassé. Il laissa la feuille posée sur l'animal et sous une grosse pierre pour ne pas qu'elle s'envole. En rentrant chez lui ce jour là, résigné, il se souvint tout d'un coup que Damien ne savait probablement pas lire. Même les chevaliers du château étaient analphabètes et leurs enfants apprenaient à lire et à écrire avec mal. Il n'y avait alors aucune raison pour qu'un petit paysan sache lire. Il ne savait même pas s'il penserait à revenir à cet arbre. « Tu ne m'oublieras pas, hein ? », il lui avait dit ça avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Mais maintenant, il pensa un peu tristement que c'était lui qui l'avait oublié. 

Cependant, à sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il retourna à l'arbre le lendemain il aperçut Damien endormi, adossé à l'arbre et la feuille dans sa main. Il s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda dormir, un sourire sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'il se réveilla et qu'il le vit à ses côtés, Damien lui sourit à son tour.  
« Enfin je te trouves, murmura Emmanuel.  
Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te gêner dans ton entraînement. Je me suis dis que ce serait mieux que je partes quelques temps.  
Quelques temps ? Damien, tu es parti un an. Je commençais à croire que je t'avais inventé.  
Si tu m'avais inventé, tu serais mort dans cette rivière, rigola doucement Damien. Tu sais bien que les rêves ne sauvent pas.  
Tais-toi donc. » Emmanuel rigola à son tour et l'embrassa. Un baiser plein de tendresse  
malgré les longs mois qu'il avait passé sans ces lèvres et ce sourire. Ses yeux qui pétillaient de joie lui avaient aussi énormément manqué. 

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble et Emmanuel lui lut son mot. Il lui promit qu'il lui apprendrait à lire. Ils décidèrent de se voir toutes les semaines à cet endroit précis. Ils se racontaient leurs journées, se baladaient dans la forêt, regardaient et apprivoisaient les animaux, allaient à la rencontre des paysans pour leur offrir leur aide... Ils s'aimaient.

Pendant des années, ils continuèrent comme cela. Cependant, dès qu'Emmanuel eut 21 ans, son père se mit dans la tête de lui trouver une femme. Il refusait toutes les prétendantes mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur de trouver des excuses. Il savait que Damien était au courant même s'il essayait de le lui cacher. Il avait peur qu'il s'enfuit devant cette nouvelle complication. Il ne pouvait qu'essayer de retarder le plus possible la bombe qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Un jour, son père mourut. Il avait 23 ans. Sa dernière volonté avait été qu'il prenne pour épouse la fille du seigneur de la terre voisine. C'était un enjeu politique car les deux seigneurs se disputaient souvent à propos de la limite entre leurs deux terres. Où commençait-elle ? Où s'arrêtait-elle ? En épousant sa fille, les deux terres lui appartiendraient et il n'y aurait plus de conflits. Emmanuel avait été obligé d'accepter car on ne refuse pas la dernière volonté d'un père qui se meurt. Ce serait une trahison de ne pas la respecter. Le ciel s'assombrit et il se mit à pleuvoir. Emmanuel se précipita vers la forêt. Tout le monde était au courant de la mort du seigneur. Il était maintenant le seigneur à la place de son père. Il courut jusqu'à l'arbre, priant pour y trouver Damien. En effet, lorsqu'il arriva, il l’aperçut essayant de se protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait de la pluie.  
« Damien ! » Il courut vers lui et celui-ci se jeta dans ses bras, lui coupant la respiration. Il l'embrassa de toutes ces forces, un goût amer sur les lèvres, son cerveau répétant en boucle la phrase « dernière fois ». Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens et essaya d'y lire quelque chose qui le retiendrait ici.  
« On savait tous les deux depuis longtemps que ça finirait comme ça. On a déjà eu beaucoup de chance, Emmanuel.  
Comment tu peux dire ça ?  
On n'aurait même jamais dû se rencontrer. On a grandi l'un grâce à l'autre. Et maintenant, le plus dur reste à faire pour toi. C'est toi le nouveau seigneur. Tu dois être à la hauteur. Tu dois protéger ton peuple. Et si pour cela, on doit sacrifier notre amour, il faut le faire.  
Je dois épouser la fille du seigneur voisin, dit Emmanuel, une boule dans la gorge.  
Je sais. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis content pour toi car ce n'est pas vrai. Mais tu es obligé de l'épouser. Mais n'oublies jamais une seconde que je t'ai aimé et que je t'aimerai toujours.

La voix de Damien tremblait légèrement et Emmanuel l'embrassa. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour arranger les choses. Cette fois il était obligé d'obéir à son père. Et Damien avait raison, comme toujours. Ils avaient déjà eu tellement de chance de se rencontrer et de grandir ensemble même si son cerveau lui criait que la vie était injuste. Il sentait dans ce baiser et dans le discours de Damien une résignation et un goût d'adieu et cela lui tordait les entrailles. Cette nuit-là, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout en sachant que ce serait probablement la dernière fois. Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, Damien avait disparu. Et Emmanuel savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le verrait avant longtemps. 

Des années paisibles s'écoulèrent. La paix entre les deux châteaux était maintenue et les deux terres lui appartenait maintenant. Il continuait de se rendre très souvent auprès des paysans pour entendre leurs problèmes et les résoudre. Il prenait des nouvelles de Damien à travers eux. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis 4 ans. Ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers lui. Il n'y avait pas une seule décision qu'il ne prenait sans se demander ce que Damien ferait à sa place. Il avait entendu dire qu'il était parti découvrir les contrées environnantes, pour apprendre encore plus sur la médecine. Il priait tous les jours pour que rien ne lui arrive et pour qu'il revienne vite. Sa femme, Marguerite, avait vite compris qu'elle serait tranquille avec lui. Ils étaient plus dans un semblant de couple de toute façon. Ils ne partageaient rien et même s'il appréciait sa compagnie il avait du mal à rester longtemps avec elle. C'est pour cela qu'ils dormaient dans des chambres séparées. De toute façon, il rentrait souvent tard de la chasse et de ses balades dans la nature et s'enfermait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit dans son bureau pour apprendre. Il apprenait sur tous les sujets qu'il pouvait étudier. Cette passion pour les études ne l'avait jamais quittée même s'il avait dû l'arrêter pour s'entraîner à devenir un vrai seigneur. 

En quatre ans, il n'avait couché que de très rares fois avec sa femme. Il savait que tout le monde attendait un héritier. Dans ce temps là, les gens mourraient encore jeunes. Même s'il était seigneur, à force d'être en contact permanent avec les paysans, sa durée de vie serait moins longue que son père. Tout le monde le lui répétait et lui demandait de laisser aux chevaliers la tâche de s'occuper des paysans mais il refusait en permanence. Cependant, récemment le ventre de sa femme s'était arrondit et le docteur lui avait confirmé qu'il attendait un enfant. Cette pensée, au lieu de lui faire chaud au cœur, le raidit d'effroi. Il monta sur son cheval et se dirigea au galop vers la forêt. Sans même réfléchir, il se dirigea vers l'arbre et s'y adossa. Il s'endormit contre l'arbre familier, plein de souvenirs de Damien. 

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il aperçut au loin une forme se diriger vers lui. Il se releva doucement et vit que ce n'était personne d'autre que Damien. Il marchait avec un bâton et sa barbe avait poussé. Il s'avança vers lui et se mit à pleurer. Damien, face à lui, lui souriait. Il lâcha son bâton qui tomba violemment au sol et le prit dans ses bras. Il sentait ses mains sur ses cheveux qui tremblaient comme s'il n'en revenait pas de pouvoir le toucher à nouveau. Il sentit ses lèvres contre ses tempes, ses yeux, son cou, le coin de sa bouche... Et à chaque endroit où elles se posaient, Emmanuel ressentait de la chaleur comme s'il brûlait à l'intérieur. Jamais il n'avait pu ressentir ça avec sa femme. Son corps ne montrait aucune résistance, au contraire. Malgré toutes ces années de séparation, leurs corps et leurs âmes avaient toujours su se retrouver comme au premier jour. Ils finirent allonger dans l'herbe comme ils avaient toujours fini pendant toutes ces années, Damien caressant ses cheveux et lui, serré contre sa poitrine.  
« Comment va ta femme ?  
Elle est enceinte.  
Je sais, j'ai entendu. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu. »  
Emmanuel se releva doucement et le regarda :  
« Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ?  
Je savais que tu allais être dans tous tes états. Emmanuel, c'est merveilleux un enfant. C'est la meilleure chose qui puisse t'arriver. »  
Emmanuel secoua la tête :  
« Non, la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver, c'est toi.  
Tu verras, tu en seras baba. Tu seras un père merveilleux.  
Mais je ne veux pas être père, Damien. Comment je suis censé aimer cet enfant ? Un enfant né de deux personnes qui ne s'aiment pas.  
Tu apprendras. S'il te plaît, ne le laisse pas seul. Crois moi, un enfant sans amour, sans personne pour veiller sur lui... c'est vraiment horrible. »

Emmanuel se tut un instant. Il pensa que jamais Damien ne lui avait parlé de ses parents. Il l'avait toujours connu seul. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, il chassait seul. Quand il était allé à la rencontre des paysans, tous les enfants jouaient soit entre eux soit étaient à côté de leurs parents. Et personne ne le connaissait.  
« Où sont tes parents Damien ? »  
Damien prit un instant avant de répondre.  
« Ils sont morts.  
Je suis désolé.  
Ce n'est pas ta faute. Quoiqu'ils sont morts de faim à cause de ton père. Mais tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes cet enfant ? »

Emmanuel ferma les yeux. Voilà pourquoi, enfant, il détestait autant son père. Ce n'était pas seulement par rapport aux animaux ou aux paysans. Son père était la cause de la mort de ses parents. Et dire qu'il avait respecté sa dernière volonté. Et dire que Damien ne lui avait pas demandé de renoncer une seule fois. Et maintenant, il voulait qu'il prenne soin de cet enfant né de l'union demandée par son père pour pas que cet enfant ne finisse comme lui.  
« Je te promets que je m'en occuperai. »

Les mois qui suivirent, Emmanuel fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que sa femme se sente bien. Elle avait sans aucun doute remarqué à quel point son mari agissait différemment avec elle mais ne dit rien. Emmanuel voyait Damien deux fois par semaine, dans la maison en pleine nature qu'il s'était construit. Ils s'aimaient en silence, se regardaient respirer et vivre et parlaient de leurs journées. Emmanuel lui apprenait ce qu'il avait lu dans ses livres et Damien lui racontait ce qu'il avait appris pendant son exil. Il lui demandait souvent comment sa femme se portait.

Un jour, alors qu'il était sur la place du château en train de parler avec les enfants des chevaliers et des domestiques, un soldat accourut à lui.  
« Seigneur ! Des soldats arrivent dans notre direction. Ils disent qu'ils viennent pour vous prendre vos terres. Ils vont brûler les maisons des paysans et s'attaquer ensuite au château. »  
Emmanuel, abasourdi, n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à un plan. Tout le monde s'était rapproché pour entendre la nouvelle et des voix s'élevèrent, paniquées.  
« Je veux que tous les soldats, tous les chevaliers, tous ceux qui s'en sentent capables aillent chercher les paysans. Ce sont les plus fragiles d'entre nous, ils doivent être protégés. Nous devons les rapatrier à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du château. Toi, va sonner la cloche pour prévenir du danger. Toi, commence à rassembler tout le monde. Et vous chevaliers, suivez-moi. »  
Les chevaliers, le seigneur en tête, s'élancèrent en direction des villages des paysans. Ils leur expliquèrent la situation et, malgré l'état d'affolement général, commencèrent à s'organiser par groupes pour les escorter jusqu'au château. 

Une fois qu'il fût certain que tout était en place et que tous les paysans aient été pris en charge, Emmanuel s'élança au galop jusqu'à la maison en bois de Damien, priant pour ne pas arriver trop tard. En arrivant sur les lieux, il aperçut un soldat ennemi l'épée à la main qui tenait Damien au sol, agenouillé et les mains attachés dans le dos.  
« Pour la dernière fois, dis moi où est ton seigneur ! Tu es muet ou quoi ? »  
Le soldat donna un coup de poing à Damien qui roula dans la poussière.  
Emmanuel sauta de son cheval et se précipita sur le soldat. Celui-ci se retourna mais trop tard et Emmanuel lui enfonça son épée dans le ventre avant même qu'il ne puisse le reconnaître.  
« Son seigneur c'est moi et tu n'as aucun droit de le toucher comme ça. »  
Le soldat, agonisant, s'écroula sur le sol et Emmanuel se précipita vers Damien, allongé à quelques pas par terre.  
« Eh, eh, regarde moi. Regarde moi, voilà. Tout va bien, je suis là. Plus personne ne te fera de mal. »  
Il lui enleva la corde à ses poignets et regarda son nez, ensanglanté. Il prit Damien par la main et le fit monter sur sa monture. Il s'assit derrière lui et le serra pour l'empêcher de tomber. 

Le pont se baissa à son arrivée et il arrêta le cheval seulement devant la porte du donjon. Il aida Damien, encore sonné, à descendre et lui agrippa la main. Il le dirigea vers la salle d'eau du donjon où il nettoya sa blessure. Damien n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Il le conduisit ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre où il le fit s'allonger sur le lit. Emmanuel monta à sa suite dans le lit et s'assit sur ses hanches.  
« Je suis là maintenant. »  
Il embrassa son nez puis le coin de sa bouche.  
« Tout va bien. Je suis là. »  
Il descendit ses lèvres sur son torse et il sentit les larmes commencer à couler. Il savait qu'il disait ces mots plus pour lui que pour Damien, pour se réconforter. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Il sentait Damien trembler sous ses baisers. Celui-ci plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux courts puis ses doigts descendirent jusqu'à son visage, qu'il releva. Il lui souriait tendrement. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour l'embrasser. Essoufflé, Emmanuel lui murmura à l'oreille :  
« Je t'aime. »  
Emmanuel s'allongea et Damien posa sa tête contre son cœur. Ils s'endormirent cette nuit l'un contre l'autre, sans le moindre regard sur l'armée qui s'avançait et qu'il faudrait combattre au petit jour.

 

Le lendemain, Emmanuel se réveilla au son de la cloche. Cela signifiait que les soldats ennemis étaient arrivés aux abords du château. Il se leva d'un bond, enfila son armure et son épée puis jeta un œil à Damien, toujours endormi dans son lit. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. 

Il se dirigea vers la place principale pour rejoindre ses hommes. Ils repoussèrent sans relâche l'armée ennemie. Ils étaient mieux entraîné et mieux préparé au combat même si ceux-ci étaient plus nombreux. Il entendait des cris et des pleurs. Il sentait l'odeur du brûlé. Mais les ennemis tombaient devant eux et il était confiant. Après ce qui lui sembla des heures de combat, il releva la tête. La place du village avait été dévastée. Les toits des maisons brûlaient, les familles rassemblées pleuraient et les chevaliers pensaient leurs plaies. Ils avaient triomphé. Il s'approcha des corps au sol et les regardaient. C'était des gens comme lui, comme les chevaliers. Juste des hommes envoyés à la mort.

Les yeux vides, il entendit tout d'un coup des pas qui s'accéléraient dans sa direction. Il se retourna et vit Damien, alors un sourire se fit sur ses lèvres. C'est alors qu'il vit Damien ouvrir la bouche et se mettre à courir vers lui mais il n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait. Il sentit un grand froid lui envahir la poitrine et lui glacer le cœur. Il lâcha son épée et se mit à crier de douleur, en fermant les yeux. Des chevaliers se précipitèrent sur le soldat, qui, quelques minutes auparavant, était allongé sur le sol et s'était relevé pour lui porter un coup de poignard au ventre. Il sentit ses genoux ployer sous son poids et avant qu'il ne tombe par terre, il sentit deux bras puissants le rattraper.  
« Emmanuel, reste avec moi ! Emmanuel ! »  
Il s'efforça d'ouvrir les yeux en entendant la voix, déchirée de douleur, de Damien. Il le vit, un peu flou, qui regardait sa main pleine de sang et comprit que c'était le sien.  
« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter. Tu m'entends ? »  
Il le secouait maintenant pour le sortir de son état léthargique et il sourit faiblement.  
« Je suis désolé. »  
Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts pourtant il avait envie de mémoriser la totalité du visage de Damien : ses yeux, sa bouche, ses fossettes, son nez encore cassé, ses longs cils... Il sentit des larmes tomber sur ses joues et il comprit que ce n'était pas les siennes. Sa tête reposait sur le sol et Damien était couché sur lui comme la première fois où il avait pleurer devant lui, quand il avait cru le perdre près de la rivière, il y a deçà plus de quinze ans. Il avait le visage dans ses cheveux et il sentait son odeur. 

« J'aurai dû te protéger. »  
Il fit un effort incommensurable pour se redresser et pousser Damien.  
« Tu n'y es pour rien, tu m'entends ? Tu n'aurais jamais pu prévoir ça. Maintenant, écoutes moi. Je ne vais pas m'en sortir. Mais toi si. C'est à toi de t'occuper d'eux maintenant. Je sais que tu en es capable. Tu peux les soigner, rendre leur vie plus paisible. Je le sais parce que je t'aime. Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.  
Moi aussi je t'aime. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas répondu hier. Mais je t'aime. Il faut que tu le saches. »

Emmanuel sourit :  
« Je le sais que tu m'aimes. Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas supporté toutes ces années. Tu ne m'aurais jamais attendu ou tu ne serais jamais revenu à chaque fois que tu es parti. »  
Damien se remis à pleurer en pensant à toutes ces années gâchées et Emmanuel essuya ses larmes.  
« Damien, je veux être enterré près de notre arbre. Ne les laisse pas avoir le contrôle de mon corps après ma mort. Ils m'ont assez contrôlé pendant que je vivais. J'ose espérer que mon fils aura plus de droits que moi. Est-ce que tu pourras t'en assurer ?  
Je n'ai pas su te protéger. Comment tu veux que je protèges cet enfant ?  
Arrêtes. Si cet enfant a besoin d'amour, personne au monde ne peut le lui donner plus que toi. Tout l'amour que je ne peux pas lui donner, tu pourras lui donner. Si c'était un enfant né d'une union d'amour il serait autant le tien que le mien. »  
Damien enfouit son visage dans les cheveux poussiéreux d'Emmanuel.  
« Promet-le moi Damien.  
Je te le promet. Tout ce que tu m'as dit, je te fais la promesse que je le ferai.  
Merci. »  
Emmanuel avait dit ce mot en un souffle et Damien avait peur de le regarder et de s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait plus de lumière dans ses yeux bleus. Cependant, il se força à relever la tête et vit qu'il avait les yeux qui se fermaient doucement. Il l'embrassa délicatement et lui murmura dans un souffle qu'il l'aimait. Emmanuel sourit et ferma les yeux. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre et son corps devint un poids dans les bras de Damien. 

Il resta de longues minutes agenouillé par terre, tenant Emmanuel dans ses bras. Puis il leva les yeux et s'aperçut que tous les soldats et les domestiques le regardait. Il se leva, portant Emmanuel et se dirigea vers le cheval. Il agissait comme dans un rêve. Tout devenait flou et lointain dans son regard. Il vit les soldats reculer devant lui et entendit un brouhaha lorsqu'il monta sur le cheval de leur seigneur, serrant Emmanuel contre lui. Ils étaient tous trop abasourdis pour faire le moindre geste. Il leva les yeux vers le donjon et vit Marguerite derrière une des fenêtres. Puis il lança le cheval au galop en direction de sa maison. Il avait l'impression qu'il était dans un mauvais rêve. Il était en train de refaire le même chemin que la veille en sens inverse. Même les rôles étaient inversés. Aujourd'hui c'était Emmanuel qui était contre lui, sauf que lui était mort. Il pensa, amer : « on rentre à la maison. »


End file.
